


Fantasy 4 - The Lumber Mill

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fantasy series continues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy 4 - The Lumber Mill

## Fantasy 4 - The Lumber Mill

by Fyrbyrd

I don't own them, they own me

First posted to SXA for fun

Spoilers for Switchman

This story is a sequel to: Fantasy 3 - The Market 

* * *

Blair stood outiside the PD waiting for Jim. As he leaned against the wall, he let his mind wander back to the lumber mill.... 

The forest was so beautiful. Just like the man he had followed into it. Man, he wanted to get that body naked. Then get his own body naked too. 

One minute Jim was standing there holding the nest. The next minute he was standing there holding the nest, completely naked. 

Oh yeah! 

Naked cop, now all we need was a naked anthropologist. 

And he stood there naked too, his back pack the only thing on him. 

"I hope that means you're happy to see me," quipped Jim. 

Blair looked down to see that he was very turned on by what he saw. 

"How could I not be, man? You are just so..." he eyed Jim's slowly rising cock, "Delicious." 

Jim tossed the nest aside, "Delicious huh? There's something in your nest I want to look at more closely." 

Blair let his back pack fall and moved the few steps closer to his naked partner. 

"This magpie is definitely not pissed off. You can play in my nest all you want." He took Jim's hand and put it on his cock. 

At the same time, Jim reached for Blair's and leaned down to take his mouth. 

In moments they were devouring each other, their hands working each other's groin. 

Jim's other hand reached for Blair's jaw, then down to his shoulder, pushing him down to the forest floor with Jim following until they were both laying on their sides, devouring and fondling. 

Blair let go of Jim's mouth and began to trail down. Jim was forced to let go of his cock as the younger man began to twist his body completely around. When in reach again, Jim took the stiff member back in hand. Blair licked around the base of Jim's, then up and down like licking an icecream. 

Jim moved to take the head of Blair's cock into his mouth, rolling onto his back, bringing Blair on top of him. But their mouths did not let go, even while repositioning arms and legs. Blair's knees were on each side of Jim's head and he was slowly pumping himself down Jim's eager throat, while Jim's fingers kneaded his ass and slipped into his hole for added stimulation. Blair in turn bobbed his head up and down Jim's lucious cock. 

Their moans echoed around the forest in a sucking fucking symphony. 

Devouring, gobbling, licking slobbering Moaning, humming, thumbing, groaning  
Waffling, tonguing, strumming, snuffling Sucking, throating, floating, fucking  
Coming, coming, coming, coming! 

They drank deep of each other, enjoying the feel of their bodies, the quiet, the peace. 

The honking of a car horn! 

Blair's eyes flew open in time to see Jim exit the PD building. 

"Oh hey," shaking off his pleasant fantasy and oh so glad that he hadn't come in his pants, he followed Jim as they headed for the space needle. 

To be Continued in Fantasy 5: Come to Your Senses 

* * *

End Fantasy 4 - The Lumber Mill by Fyrbyrd: fyrbyrd77@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
